As Strong As Ever Rewritten
by AngelAriel3
Summary: The Winter Cup is over,now there is a new tournament. What will happen when Seirin decides to participate but without Kuroko? And why is Kuroko on a different team playing against them? And the team is none other than the GoM! And what is it about the GoM's past? Also, what did Akashi see? Warning: GoM OOC, OC... Might change rating ltr on.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the rewrite! To those who've read the previous one, thank you so much for coming here. I've read the latest chapter and 1's with Akashi's eye ability explanation, I've only got to say that mine is different from the manga. This is a fanfiction site anyways XD I'll stop babbling here so you can read on with the story. Review please, thanks!**

**Warning: OOC, slight AU, some of the things will differ from the manga, OCs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke but I wish I did lol.**

**At Kuroko's house**

Kuroko was doing his usual routine before going to the gym. When he was done washing his plate after eating, he heard his phone ring. He went and picked it up and checked the message. His eye widened slightly with surprise when he saw the name of the sender and the message itself.

"_Come to the place where we all used to hang out now, everyone will have to come."__Akashi Seijuro-kun._

**Kagami's POV**

**On the way to school**

Shit! I'm late! I thought while running to school. I threw open the gym doors, panting, hands on my knees. "I'm sorry I'm late!" I exclaim. Everyone in the gym paused from warming-up to look at me.

"Morning, Kagami." Many greeted me and I greeted them back before they all abruptly turned back to what they were doing. Suddenly, I felt something ominous behind me. "Kagami…" Sweating really hard, I turned slowly to see coach with a scary aura around her.

"H-haha... g-good morning coach," I shuttered. "**YOU'RE LATE!**" She yelled at me as she hit me with her paper fan,_ hard_. I groaned in pain as I said sorry yet again. "Geez…the two of you are so problematic...at least he has a reason though," She sighed as she finally calmed down but she glared at me at the last part.

"Two? You mean…" I trailed off. "Kuroko-kun hasn't come to practice yet." Confirm coach. "Eh? Kuroko? Why?" I asked surprise that he was late.

"He texted me saying that he was summoned again," says Hyuga-senpai already finishing his warm-ups and waiting for the others to finish too.

He was summoned again by that psycho…thinking about what he did to me at the start of the winter cup and before our match with Kaijo made me suppress a shudder. I hope Kuroko will be okay, not that I'm worried or anything, I thought.

"Now that you know, go warm-up and your menu are doubled!" yelled coach at me. "Eh?! Why!" I asked paling slightly. "That's what you get for being late! Now get going unless you want me to triple it!" She yelled yet again. I immediately paled even more and started warming-up.

**Normal POV**

The rest of the day went uneventfully after Kuroko burst into the gym like Kagami half an hour after Kagami arrived. Coach had said they would talk after practice was over. He just nodded and said he also had something to tell her than went to practice with the others.

"That's it for today! You can all hit the shower, after that I've something to tell all of you." She was practically glowing when she said that. The members all except Kuroko paled knowing that if their coach, that means bad news for them.

**In the Locker Room after Everyone has Bathed and Changed**

**Kuroko's POV**

The towel was covering my head and face so no one could see my expression. I was just sitting on the bench resting for a bit. "Since everyone's done, I'll say what I want to say," I heard coach say.

She took a deep breath "as you guys know, the Winter Cup ended 2 days ago." I let the towel cover even more of my face and clenched my hands slightly.

**Flashback: 7 minutes before the end of the fourth quarter**

The audience looked absolutely stunned. No one would have thought that Seirin, a team that was just formed last year, would be able to be tie with the Emperor. "Keep going! We'll win this!" yelled Izuki, pumping everyone's will to win.

"What are all of you doing? Get your game plays together!" yelled Rakuzan's coach as he looked furiously at his team, "Hai!" They shouted back. We continued the intense game for another 2 minutes before we finally topped them. I saw the others looked extremely relieved that we were finally able to top them.

I looked over to where Sei-kun was, I was slightly surprised that he still had that expressionless façade on. "Timeout!"

I looked over to coach and saw that she looked surprised meaning she wasn't the one who asked for a timeout… I turn to look at Rakuzan's coach who was, if possible, even more livid than before, sitting down.

I decided not to think too much about it and walked back over to the bench. "You're doing good, keep it up! We're going to win this!" coach said as I wiped away the sweat on my face.

"Yeah!" yelled the team.

"But, I thought Rakuzan was going to be much harder to beat than this, you know? Since they beat Shutoku and Touou…" says Hyuga-senpai. "Yeah... something's wrong," agrees Kiyoshi.

"What do you think Kuroko-kun?" Coach asked. I looked at them than at Rakuzan. They weren't discussing or anything of that sort... that's weird, I frowned slightly. I saw that they were all looking at Sei-kun expectantly? But ... He wasn't talking so that means he wasn't telling them a strategy.

My eyes widened as I figured out that Sei-kun was going to use his 'eye', since that would most likely secure victory. But that ... "Don't use it!" I said out loud without noticing. The others were surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Kuroko-kun, what's wrong?" Kiyoshi- senpai asked worriedly. I jerked at the mention of my name since I wasn't paying attention. I looked at them and they were stunned to see a pair of worried and sad eyes.

"…It's nothing, but..." I trailed off.

"But what?" asks Kagami curiously, I hesitated to tell because there was a chance of it affecting their play in the match I debated as to whether or not take that chance, "It's nothing." I lied, deciding not to take that chance, besides even if I tell them there wasn't really anything we could do.

"Tch, you got us all worked up for nothing." Scowl Kagami-kun. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He answers though my reason for apologizing wasn't because of that.

"The break is almost over, there's really nothing more we can do against them. You're all already almost at your limits. So, the only thing left that can be done is give it your all and hope for the best." our coach tried to give us some more fighting spirit.

The sound of the whistle signaled the end of the break. We all slowly got up and walked onto the court. "Do you're best!" Yelled coach at us. I smiled slightly. She didn't have to tell us that.

The game continued, as Sei-kun guarded me. "You used your 'eye', Akashi-kun," my voice in a slight scolding tone but also filled with worry.

"The coach asked me to use it and don't sound so worried." He replies easily.

"I'm surprised you actually complied with him. How can I not be worried?"

"He was getting really loud, I didn't want my ears to bleed that's all." He didn't answer my second question though.

"You've already lost, Tetsuya. I congratulate your team for making it this far." He continued. "I glanced at Hyuga-senpai and saw that he was trying to bypass Rakuzan's shooting guard, though the latter seemed to already know what his every move is going to be. I looked at the others and saw they were facing the same problem. But none of them looked discouraged. I smiled ever so slightly and felt my confidence renewed.

"Nothing is determined until the last whistle is blown.. Sei-kun." I whispered his name so only he could hear.

He smiled, I felt my heart warmed at the sight of it, "I've always admired that side of you, never giving up till the very end."

"Very well, come show me what you've got, Tetsuya!" He exclaims.

"Yes!"

**Flashback End**

In the end we lost with a disastrous score. We didn't manage to score even one point after the break. But, even with all that, not one of us gave up till the very last second like the first match against Too. But.. it seemed like after that match, Kagami-kun became more distant from me.

**Normal POV**

**"**Hey! Don't look so depressed! Sure we lost, but we had given the strongest team for years in a row a tough time! You should be proud of that! But just because they won this year again, doesn't mean they are going to win next year, because _we_ are going to win next year! So stop being so damn depress or I'll kick your ass!**" **said Hyuga. Everyone hurriedly nodded.

**"**As I was saying before, now that the Winter Cup is over and it's still the holidays with 3 more weeks to go, we're going to train even harder and get even better!" Yell Aida. "What better way but competing again right?" says Aida flowers surrounding her.

"There's going to a program to promote basketball held by a famous sports company called the Gifted Beyond. Rules are you don't have to be a school team to be able to participate. You can make a team from like for example, your friends you always play with, but participants must be high school students. So anyone in high school can participate. A minimum of 6 players are required 10 is the maximum. That's pretty much it. But the best part is… the prize when you win the tournament is…you get to pick whichever 2 things you want! Imagine … I could get new equipments for free…" as she finish, her eyes had turned into stars at all the possible prizes.

**"**WOAH! Let's go sign up right now!" yelled Koganei. Many agreed. **"**We'll be going with the usual starting team - Hyuga, Izuki, Kagami, Kiyoshi and finally Kuroko. Are there any objections?**" **said Aida. She looked around seeing nobody objecting to the players she was just about to talk again when,

"Ano ..." said Kuroko.

Aida looked at Kuroko surprised, "Is there something wrong with the players Kuroko? Why do you disagree?" asked Aida while everyone looked at Kuroko wondering the same thing.

"It's just that I am already participating with another team so I have to disagree with me being in the team." says Kuroko with his usual deadpanned face. Everyone was stunned silent at what Kuroko said for a few, then "What? What do you mean by that? Who are you participating with? Why are you participating with some other team?" Aida bombard Kuroko with questions, feeling bewildered at having her member playing for some other unknown team.

**"**I mean what I've just say, I'm playing for another team. That team is… the Generations of Miracles. Because Akashi-kun said so." said Kuroko. Now everyone in the gym was really stunned beyond words. "What? You mean that the Generations of Miracles are going to participate as a team?" asked Koganei.

"Yes." Reply Kuroko, stoic as ever.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? How did it happen?" Ask Aida. "When I meet with the others this morning, I told you I had something to tell you before, this is it." Say Kuroko.

"As for how, well this is how it went… though I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this, because we always keep discussions to ourselves so please keep it a secret.**"**

**Flashback**

**Kuroko's POV**

I gave No.2 his food and then waited for him to finish, than I took the bowl and washed it. (Yes, he washes the bowl.) I went up to the room and went to my desk. I opened the drawer and took out a key that had a basketball keychain. I went back downstairs after that. As I was about to leave I turned and saw No.2 looking at me, wanting to follow me. I stared at him than bend down, he immediately came to me, I took him into my hands and locked the door behind me.

As I walked to the place where we all used to hang out with No.2 walking beside me, I flipped open my phone and messaged Hyuga-senpai, saying that I'll be meeting the GoM. Thinking about that place makes me feel nostalgic.

It's been a long time since I've been there, much less with everyone. You must be wondering what place I'm talking about right? Well, it's a penthouse that Sei-kun got for free on a 20th story apartment building, yes he got a penthouse on a 20th story building for _**free**_. I don't know how he got it for free but I don't want to know and not one of us ever dared to ask.

I took out the key that I put in my pocket out and looked at it. It was one out of the many keys to the penthouse that Sei-kun made for us and Sat-chan. So we could go there whenever we wanted to. We always had a lot of fun there in the past, like eating Sat-chan's terrible cooking and getting food poisoning except for Sei-kun who, for some reason never got poisoned.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone very familiar in front of me, and I bumped into said person's back and fell while the other person was stumbled forward. "Ouch." I said emotionlessly. I looked up and saw Daiki-kun looking slightly irritated.

"Daiki-kun. Good morning." I said. "Tetsu, you should watch where you're going." He said while he extended his left hand out to help me up, I took it and he pulled me up "Thank you, I'm sorry about bumping into you, I was thinking about the past when we all had fun in that penthouse." I said as we both started walking there together.

"Ah... It's been a long time…" murmured Daiki-kun looking up at the sky. I nodded my head and we both walked in a comfortable silence with No.2 slightly ahead of us. We walked for another few minutes before we reached the building. We went up the elevator to the top floor. We stepped out of the elevator after the door opened. In front of us was a door. I took out my key from my pocket and opened the door.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko's POV**

We both walked in and looked around us. It looked like nothing has changed. One would expect there to be dust. Alas, everything was spick and span, not a single dust seen. Most likely Sei-kun had asked for it to be kept clean, I thought to myself. It was a luxurious penthouse indeed.

There was a very big living room with a 60 inch plasma TV, a set of black leather sofas, a glass coffee table, a play station (newest 1) and a black Yamaha grand piano. There was also some other things. The room was mostly made of glass so you get a full view of the city. The walls were white with some black. On some part of the walls were paintings. There was also a door leading to the open space outside. There was also a kitchen. It consisted of black granite countertops, red marble cabinets, black stove, black fridge and other necessities like stainless steel knives.

There were seven rooms, one room for each of us (including Momoi), and each room has a bathroom connected to it. If you walk out of the door to the open space you would be able to get a great view of the city. That's not all there was an infinity pool, a Jacuzzi, chairs and a big cypress wood table.

"Ah! Daicchi, Tetsucchi," we turned to the left where we heard the voice and saw Kise leaning against the wall, his phone in his hand. "Ryou-kun. Good morning. Are the others here yet?" I asked. "Yup, their all in their rooms, I'll go get them." He replied back. I nodded my head and waited.

We waited for a minute before he came back with the others. "It's nice to see all of us together again. But, I'll leave the catching up for another time." Say Sei-kun. "There is going to be a program to promote basketball held four days from now, called the Gifted Beyond. The one who comes out on top gets to pick two things of their choice."

"So? What does that have to do with calling us here?" asked Daiki-kun. "You can make up your own team with anybody to participate in it, but the participants must be high schoolers and a team must consist of 6 members minimum and 10 members maximum." Explain Sei-kun. By what he said we already have an idea of what he was suggesting.

"You want us to become a team again and take part in this tournament, am I correct?" figured out Shintaro-kun perceptively.

"Yes, that is correct Shintaro. I want us to become a team again with Satsuki as the coach. Is there anyone who disagrees with me," Stated Sei-kun finally changing his expression slightly for the first time but only for it to be a slight glare. Silence, "I guess that means nobody objects, I'm sure your teammates are going to participate in the tournament too, so let's see how well they can hold to us." Say Sei-kun with a grin.

"You are dismissed for now. You can all get going to your respective team practice. Tomorrow, come to the abandoned courts we used to practice at, we will start training. Satsuki, I have already ordered Jerseys and jackets including pants for all of us, go and collect them tomorrow." Say Sei-kun. Everyone nodded and he left. "Ah... I have a feeling that this is going to bring trouble to us …" Said Kise with a sigh. We all had to agree with him on this. We all felt that something would go horribly wrong or at the very least, the past might rise up again. Just thinking about the past made me furious and sad.

"I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye Tetsucchi!" said Ryou-kun with a wave of his hand and a goofy smile. I nodded and waved back. Soon everyone started to leave the penthouse, the only one left now was me. "Woof!" I looked down to see No.2 wagging his tail. I smiled a small smile and patted his head.

"Why don't you stay here boy, I'll come get you when practice is over." He barked at me and ran around the penthouse. I chuckled a bit at the dog's antics.

I walked out of the penthouse and locked the door before leaving to the gym. I looked at the time and saw that I was late so when I got out of the elevator I ran to school. As I ran to school, I can't help but feel slightly guilty, but, I think they can forgive my selfish desire. Hopefully…

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was speechless by the time Kuroko was finish. "That's pretty much all." finished Kuroko. "W-wow." murmurs Furihata. "Why didn't you object?" Yell a now angry faced Kagami. Kuroko turned and looked at him and said bluntly,

"It wouldn't have made a difference, in the end Akashi-kun would still gotten what he wanted, after all, Akashi is always right." For a split second, Kuroko's face turned sad before it went passive again.

Kagami was unsure if he actually imagine that, but snapped out of it and then angrier than before, yelled "So you're saying you would rather play with them?! You knew we would be competing right? What do you mean it wouldn't make a difference anyway? Of course it would have made a difference if you said something!"

Kuroko was silent for a few moments, "If you want an honest answer… yes, I most likely would've pick the past. To answer your second question, yes. I knew all our respective teams would likely be competing after hearing what it was, but that wouldn't have change my decision, like how it most likely wouldn't change the others decision too. Even if we feel guilty about our decision, for the last question, it really wouldn't change anything as I've said before, if Akashi-kun really wanted us to reunite than he would have it one way or another."

Kagami was honestly hurt but his anger totally dominated that feeling. "Didn't you say I was your 'light' and you my shadow?! What bout being no.1 huh?! We lost in the Winter Cup! So much for that! But now, you're going to betray us? Fine than! I don't want to be your light anymore!" Blinded by rage, he yelled out hurtful words to him. He instantly regretted it when he saw the look on the other's face.

"K-Kur" He was cut off.

"I see… Is that why you act more distant with me after the match? You wanted to stop being my light.. I- I understand if that's what you want… than, I won't be you're shadow anymore.." He whispered out, his bangs were obstructing his eyes, but anyone could guess what it looked like from his voice –hurt, sad-

"Wait a minute! Kuroko, you don't mean what you've said! Kagami, apologize to Kuroko this instance!" yelled Aida, trying and failing horribly to repair the damage caused by Bakagami.

Kagami and the rest snapped out of the shock caused by Kuroko. But, before Kagami could even apologize, Kuroko beat him to answering Aida's question.

"I meant what I've said. Kagami was the one who wanted it anyway, if that's what he wants… than so be it." Says Kuroko coldly.

Everyone was once again stunned, this time because of how cold Kuroko was. But just as Kagami was once again going to open his mouth to say something,

"Shut up!" They heard an all too familiar voice yelling at someone.

"So mean! I'm just excited to see Kurokocchi!" whined another. Than finally, the GoM came into view from the door. "You saw him this morning!" retorted Aomine,

"Can't both of you just keep quiet for once?" Midorima inquired while pushing his glasses up. The three of them started arguing. "Guys, come on! Stop arguing," Momoi tried but to no avail.

"Quiet down now." Akashi's warning voice immediately made them froze and shut up. "Good," Akashi nodded his head pleased. He turned to look at Seirin.

"It is nice to see all of you again." Akashi greets them.

"The Generation Of Miracles! Why are you here?" asked Aida a wary look on her face.

"We're here for Tetsu." Aomine easily replied as he turned to Kuroko. He noticed something was off, "Tetsu, what's wrong?" He demanded as he approached him. Kuroko tensed ever so slightly, but replied "I don't understand what you mean, there's nothing wrong."

"Bullshit! There's obviously something wrong for you to look like that!" Aomine shot back. The others was surprised, he didn't look any different than what he normally looked to them. Only Izuki voiced his thoughts, "Eh? He looks the same to me," he asked confused.

Midorima snorted as Kise and Momoi joined Aomine, "You can't even tell when his upset, Oha-Asa did say that today would be an unlucky day for Aquarius," He than rummaged through his sports bag than walked over to Kuroko, "Give me your hand," Kuroko looked at him with a slight questioning look but nonetheless gave one of his hand out.

Midorima dropped a SpongeBob figurine in his hand. He than said "It's a good thing I've got your lucky item for today, by the way, today's lucky item for Cancer is a calendar," A calendar suddenly appeared in his hands.

Aomine couldn't hold it anymore after that and burst out in laughter, "H-ahahaha! A-a calendar? That's hi-hilarious!" Kise who was also trying to hold back his laughter followed suit and started laughing.

"No-not only th-that, Ao-Aominecchi! *laughter* T-the Spongebob figurine too!" Joined in Kise, he as holding his stomach since it hurt from laughing so hard. Aomine just laughed harder if that was possible.

Midorima looked possibly _pissed_. Kuroko noticed, "thank you, Midorima-kun," a genuine smile grazed his face, however small it was, but his own shoulders were shaking slightly from trying not to laugh.

"You're welcome." Midorima huffed than glared at Kise and Aomine who seemed unfazed. "Uhm… do you mind me asking you something?" Kuroko asked him. He looked slightly surprised but nodded his head.

"Why do you have a bruise on your face?" Kuroko looked at him inquiringly, Midorima twitched. He than turned to Kise, "Kise-kun has a print on his face too, but his is a shoe print," he stated. Kise started laughing nervously and scratched his head with his left hand.

"Let's just say, our teams didn't take the news too well at first, but everything's well." Akashi answered for them. Kuroko just 'ah' and nodded.

"So, why were you upset, Kuro-chin," asked Atsushi munching away on chips. The tension in the room rose. "It was nothing."

"Tell us, Kurokocchi!" pestered Kise.

"It's unimportant." Insist Kuroko.

"If it's unimportant than why not tell us," Akashi joined in as he walked nearer to Kuroko.

"It's really nothing, you wouldn't want to waste your time," said Kuroko stubbornly though his resolve was falling slightly out of fear of Akashi.

Akashi stopped right in front of Kuroko he cupped his face in his hand and pulled it near his face "I don't mind wasting my time this once, now tell me, what's wrong," he said in a very intimating and demanding voice yet it still held a soft tone to it. After a few seconds of silence he reluctantly nodded and Akashi let go and step back slightly.

"Kagami-kun said that… that he didn't want to be my 'light' anymore…" His voice barely a whisper and his bangs covering his eyes.

It took a moment for the others to process what he just said. But when they did, they all turned death glares to Kagami, who, wanted nothing more than to hide from all the glares he was getting. Even the others felt the sheer anger and hatred directed at Kagami and it unnerved most of them to the bone.

"What?! How could you Kagami!" yelled Kise at him not even adding 'cchi' to his name and his normal cheerfulness gone, replaced by a glare that if looks could kill, he would've been dead a while ago.

"That hurts Tetsu's feelings you know? Do you have a fucking brain to at least think of what comes out of your mouth? Aomine roared his eyes clearly displaying his anger. Momoi was thinking of ways to make Kagami's life living hell.

Atsushi walked over to Kuroko. He pulled out a very big lollipop from his plastic bag of treats and handed it to him. Kuroko looked at it than at him than took it from him, "thank you," Kuroko smiled. Atsushi patted his head before Kuroko asked him to stop.

Aomine and Kise were still yelling at Kagami, but Satsuki had also joined in albeit not as bad as them both, and Kagami had also tried to defend himself by also _yelling, _Aida, Hyuga and Kiyoshi had also joined in to try and stop all of the fighting but their efforts seems to backfire on them as they also got accused by Midorima and Momoi for not preventing this_._ To sum it all up, the room was in total chaos.

"Silence," Akashi's menacing voice was enough for almost everyone in the room to shut up except for the GoM. A pair of scissors suddenly got stuck in the wall behind Aomine, a cut appearing on his cheeks as he gulped. It also served as a warning sign to the others who was looking slightly nervous now.

"Would you like your upcoming training regimes to be doubled?" Akashi innocently (not XD) asked them. They all paled, and immediately shook their heads. Akashi looked satisfied.

"I apologize for the inconvenience we have caused," he apologized to Aida which left her and the others gaping at him. Who would have thought _Akashi Seijuro_, the devil in disguise would apologize to them right?

"U-ugh, its okay," shuttered Aida. He nodded than turned back to Kuroko, who was still looking at the ground seemingly not caring for what had happened at all, still looking upset so very unlike him.

**Aomine's POV**

I looked at Tetsu and see that his still looking down. I was racking my brain for something that might make him feel better. Ahh! I've got it!

"Tetsu," I called him. He looked up to see my hand raise and palm in a fist. I had a grin on my face, knowing that this would work and it's been a long time since I fist bumped with him, the last time being when I first lost in the Winter Cup against them. Although I wouldn't admit it out loud, he had made me wake up from my dream of me thinking I was unbeatable and kept his promise for finding me a rival, but I'm starting to think that I'd rather not consider someone who hurt Tetsu to be my rival.

He just kept staring at me, which was starting to annoy me a bit. "Oi,oi, don't just stare at me." I told him in a slightly annoyed voice and waved my fist a bit to ask him to hurry up and bump it. He than smiled and bumped it. No words were needed to describe what they felt.

**Normal POV**

"Aka-chin, can we hurry it up please? It's getting late." Atsushi asked Akashi looking like he didn't want to be any longer. Akashi looked at the clock in the room and saw that it was already 6.53, "I suppose. Tetsuya," he called him.

"We're going to stay at the penthouse until the tournament is over , that way a lot of things well be easier," "Ah, is that so. I'll follow you guys back than, but I'll need to stop by the convenient shop to buy dog food for 2 before that." He replied.

They nodded, "we'll go with you then, I need to buy supplies for breakfast tomorrow for me to cook." Momoi said cheerfully, everyone immediately paled. "Hell no! I'll rather eat grass than eat that shit you call food." Aomine was as insensitive as ever. As a result he got a kick in the shin.

**Kuroko's POV**

We blatantly ignored the arguing idiots as we were already used to it. "Heh… all of you are just spoiled arrogant asses. I bet your parents won't let you live in a penthouse just because you want too." As soon as Kagami said that, I snapped. I turned to him and punched him hard on the face. He didn't even have time to react moreover have time to dodge.

Everyone was shocked, even the Generations of Miracles. "W-what?" said Kagami shocked, then "What the hell Kuroko! Why did you punch me?!" shouted Kagami still on the floor. I glared a cold glare at him and he instantly started to tremble slightly.

"Don't…don't you dare call them that. You, who don't know anything about _us_ should not speak as though you know." I said with anger bubbling inside me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Daiki-kun looking at me with a small comforting smile. Everyone except the GoM looked shocked at the smile.

"Its fine Tetsu, don't let it get to you, we're fine the one who isn't fine is you." He said with a worried look on his face. I looked at the others and saw that they all had the same look. Than Sei-kun walked closer and looked at Kagami, "That's where you're wrong Kagami Taiga, I guess Tetsuya never told you not that I'm surprised. But, we won't have to worry about our parents at all, since they are all deceased, missing or couldn't care less." He says with a stoic face.

"What..." Kagami was speechless as was everyone else. "Do you want to know why and how? I'll tell you." He asks as all the Generation of Miracles face turned grim.

**That's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Please review ~ I'm very much open to suggestions. I'll try to update soon, but it might be after my exam which is…on 16/10 until when I can't rmb but I'll most likely update slightly faster than this XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3! I didn't actually change much only adding a few sentences and changing some words here and there because I kinda like this chapter and I can't really think of anything else lol XP.. Sorry for the long wait. I actually really wanted to update after my exam but since the date changed and all that I might as well update this first.. So, I think that's about it and sorry bout the grammar mistakes and etc.. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke…**

**Recap**

"Do you want to know why and how? I'll tell you." Said Akashi as all the Generation of Miracles face turned grim.

**Normal POV**

"But of course, only if you want me to," said Akashi as he looked at the GoM. They all had a slightly surprised expression on their face. Did he just contradict himself? Even though he already said he would tell the others about their parents? Now that's surprising and not at the same time, thought the GoM.

"Eh? It's not like you to say something and not do it at," Aomine said while digging his ear with his pinky. "That may be so, but, this is something that's shared only between the nine of us. I'll not say anything if you won't allow it," said Akashi sincerely.

The others were slightly confused. The nine of them? If Momoi was knew than, that means there were two others who knew of the GoM's past? There were two others trusted enough for the Generation of Miracles to tell them their past when they seem so reluctant to tell it to others? Questions raced through their minds but none of them voiced it out.

"Tsk, it's not like I'll refuse or anything... mine isn't as bad as everyone else anyway," mumbled Aomine under his breath. "What about everyone else?" Akashi asked, looking at the others. Midorima mumbled something seemingly agreeing, Atsushi just stared a little at Akashi than said, "if that's what Aka-chin wants… than okay," Kise, Momoi and Kuroko just nodded their heads as a go ahead.

"Than if everyone agrees, we'll sta-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, frozen and eyes slightly widened. Seirin just looked confuse, the Miracles though, immediately knew what happened.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Hyuga though the GoM didn't reply and just waited silently. Seeing that they weren't going to answer, Seirin could do nothing but wait as well. After a minute or so, Akashi closed his eyes and opened them again, though he had a _slight _furrow in his brows.

"Sei-kun? What did you see?" Asked Kuroko voice still emotionless as ever but his eyes betrayed him by showing the slightest bit of concern. "It seems that misfortune will befall on one of your teammates." Akashi said as he turned and looked at Seirin before he stopped at Hiroshi Fukuda. "I suggest you don't participate in the upcoming tournament for your own wellbeing," Akashi says.

"E-eh?!" Fukuda looked stunned as well the as the rest but Akashi just continued as if he said nothing wrong, while the rest of the GoM looked at Fukuda full of sympathy. "As I was saying before, why don't we start with Satsuki? Do you mind?" he looks at her. She looked surprise.

"N-no, you can tell them…" Her voice trembling as Aomine patted her head. "Oi, its fine if you don't want to you know." Said Aomine with concern obviously displayed in his voice and face. "Its fine, I'm alright." She said with a smile though everyone could tell it was forced.

"If she says it fine Daiki, than its fine." Say Akashi stoically. Daiki glared at him slightly but said nothing. Akashi than turned back to Kagami.

"Now, let's begin. Satsuki's father was the CEO of a famous health company while her mother was a fashion designer. Both of them neglected Satsuki from when she was small, they were both greedy for money. Though both of them neglected her, they both knew that their daughter had a body that many men desired to have sex with. Which was why that happened two years ago …" (when they were 14)

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal Saturday to Momoi. She was in her room analyzing the data she collected from observing the players the day before and making a training regime. Nothing unusual was going on. Her phone vibrated, signaling a new message. She looked at the ID and was slightly surprise to see that it was Aomine who texted her.

_Is there anything out of the usual going on? Are you alright?_ That stunned Momoi and she froze for a while. When she finally snapped out of it, she began thinking if there was anything unusual that happened that day, but she couldn't think of anything. She was just about to text him back when, "Satsuki honey, please come down, there's someone me and your father want you to meet!" Shout Momoi's mom from downstairs. Now that was unusual, her mother and father don't usually even remember they have a daughter, let alone want her to meet someone.

Not wanting to be rude or anything she shouted "Alright! I'll be there in a minute!" She quickly texted Aomine telling him what had just happened. His reply was fast, as if he was waiting for her to reply._ Be careful, I've this feeling that something bad is gonna happen. I'll come to your house in a bit.. I just can't get ride of this feeling. _Now Momoi was really surprised, since Aomine never showed this much concern before, not wanting to worry him, she quickly texted him back that everything was fine and that she'll be careful just to ease him up a little.

She than quickly went downstairs, she saw her parents near the staircase with a man who look around his twenties. "Dear, this here is Yamono Tsuba, he is a acquaintance of ours," stated Momoi's father. "It's nice to meet you Yamono-san." Momoi said with a slight bow. "No need to be so formal Satsuki-chan. Your parents were right on when they said you were a beauty to behold." Yamono said.

Satsuki smiled and blushed slightly and said "Thank you very much, you flatter me."

"On the contrary, it is merely but the truth." He said. "Come along now." Momoi's father said as he guided the way. "So, what is it that you needed me for?" Ask Momoi curiously. "Business related." Her father said. Satsuki nodded her head but she was slightly cautious now since the way they were going was to one of the guest rooms instead of her father's office. Everyone followed behind him and soon they came in front of one of the guest room just as Momoi had thought.

Satsuki was confused now and more cautious though she didn't show it, she silently slipped her hand into the pocket where her phone was and dialed Aomine's phone number, letting him listen to the conversation.

"So, uhm… why are we in the guest room closest to the kitchen? Is Yamono-san going to stay here?" asked Satsuki rather loudly to make sure that Aomine could hear where she was. "No." Said Momoi's father, the doors behind them was closed abruptly.

"W-what? What's going on?" Satsuki asked slightly scared and extremely confused. "You my dear, belong to me now." Yamono said as he came closer to me and grabbed my chin. "What do you mean by that?! Unhand me!" says Momoi backing away. "You see, your mom and dad sold you to me for a _laarge_ amount of money. So that means I bought you, therefore I own you and you belong to me now." he explained to me with a smirk.

Momoi turned to see her parents standing near a corner of the room and looking at a cheque with glee that could be unmatched. "W-what…that's not true right?" Momoi asked her parents, though she already knew the answer. "You should be happy! You made us slightly richer than we already were! Be glad that you were at least of some use to us, you useless bitch!" Said her mother slightly crazed looking now.

"As promised, you can do whatever you want to her and we'll guard the door here." says Momoi's father. "Thank you very much, I'll be sure to enjoy it. Now come, let's have some fun Satsuki-chan." Coos Yomono. Satsuki started backing up. "Get away from me! Don't come any closer!" Satsuki shouted when he caught hold of her left hand.

"Let go!" She kept shouting. Yomono slapped her. "Shut up!" He yelled at her than he ripped of her dress off leaving her in her undergarments. She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to pull away.

**Meanwhile with Daiki**

I was getting dress to go to Satsuki's house. I just keep feeling like if I don't hurry than something really terrible will happen to Satsuki. Though I always act like I don't care about her, I'm always looking out for her. As I was pulling on my jacket, my phone began ringing, I looked at the ID and saw that it was Satsuki calling. I immediately picked it up and was just about to say something when I heard what Satsuki said.

So, uhm… why are we in the guest room closest to the kitchen? Is Yamono-san going to stay here?" asks Satsuki. As soon as I heard her father's response, I immediately left my house. I dialed Tetsu's number while putting Satsuki on hold and told him "Call the others, Satsuki's in trouble, her house, the guest room nearest to the kitchen. Call the cops while you're at it." I didn't wait for his response as I ended the call and went back to Satsuki.

"-you belong to me now." I heard an unfamiliar person's voice .As soon as I heard that, I ran even faster to Satsuki's house- mansion with the phone still press to my ears hoping that I'll make it in time.

**Back to the guest room**

**Normal POV**

Satsuki pushed her hand and pulled with all her might, trying to get away from the man trying to rape her. But her efforts were futile. "HELP! HELP! Somebody please help me! Papa! Mama! Please!" Satsuki said with tears in her eyes and extremely scared, looking at her parents for help. But they just look at her with emotionless eyes.

"SMACK!" and a scream from Satsuki out of pain from being slapped again but this time with much more force. Yamono ripped off her bra this time. "There won't be anyone to help you. Come on, just go willingly with this and you won't get hurt anymore." He said with a perverted look.

"Never! I would never do it willingly with some shit face like you!" Shouted a scared but determine Satsuki. He punched her in the stomach. Satsuki yelled out in pain again tears flowing freely from her eyes by now. He again, ripped of her underwear, Satsuki now naked to everyone who could see. He also started kissing roughly on the lips even though Satsuki resisted. She couldn't take it anymore, even while Yomono was still kissing her.

"DAI-CHAN HELP ME! PLEASE! SAVE ME! ANYONE!" yelled out Satsuki with all her might her eyes closed tightly. Satsuki suddenly felt the pressure on her lips gone. She opened her eyes and saw Aomine's back, with Yomono getting up a few feet away from being thrown by Aomine. Even from there she could see he was glaring a death glare at that shit face mother fucking pervert.

"Heh? And who might you be?" Said Yomono only somewhat affected by Aomine's glare. "Dai-chan…you came…" said a shocked Satsuki still crying. "Of course I came you idiot! So don't worry anymore, because... I will protect you from this bastard!" said Aomine still not turning to me probably because I'm naked.

"Huh? Who do you think you are? You think a brat like you can beat me? Hah!" said Yomono full of confident. Aomine kicked and punched Yomono so hard and fast that I all I saw was a blur. "I'll kill you for doing what you did to Satsuki!" Yell Aomine as he continued to punch Yomono's face, even though he was already unconscious.

I pitied the man, I yelled at Aomine to stop. But he paid me no heed and continued to punch him. "STOP! Please Dai-chan.. you're killing him…" I said as I hugged Aomine from behind. He immediately stopped. He finally dropped the unconscious body of Yomono to the floor, he was bleeding very badly that if didn't get medical attention right away, would die.

I let go of Aomine. He took off his shirt and jacket and handed it to me. I immediately put it on while Aomine look the other direction. When I was done, I ran in front of him and hugged him again crying. My whole body was trembling. He was slightly surprised at my actions but just hugged me back and gave me comfort by saying soothing words. After a minute or so, the others came rushing in with the police.

I look to see all of the Generations of Miracles coming towards us. "Are you alright, Satcchi!" Exclaim a concern Ki-chan coming our way. I just nodded my head my tears finally drying up. "Name." said Sei-kun a dark look coming to his face. I just shook my head not wanting to tell him, because if I did, the guy wouldn't even live another day before his death.

"…Fine." Said Sei-kun, though I know that he wasn't going to let it go, he will get the man killed no matter what I said and to top it off, the rest was also seething in rage, even Tetsu who almost never gets angry looks furious. I could only really pity the man now for going against the Generation of Miracles not to mention the other two too when they find out... I thought to myself. I just hope they won't torture him to much. God knows if they can't torture him legally than they'll do it illegally.

"Are you sure your fine?" Ask Midorin looking worried, a rare sight. "I'm fine, don't worry. Dai-chan did more than enough." Suddenly there was a gigantic lollipop in front of my face. I looked up to see Murasakibara holding the lollipop. "Muk-kun…Thank you." I said accepting the lollipop with a big smile. He just patted my head and gave me a slight smile. "You should get some other clothes to wear besides that." Tetsu-kun pointed out.

I nodded my head but not wanting to leave the comfort of another person. As if sensing my distress, Dai-chan gently lead her upstairs together with her. "Thank you…" I whispered to him. He just smiled slightly.

After showering and getting dress, we went back downstairs where the others were still there. A policeman came up to us and said "Excuse me miss, I'm really sorry for what happened to you, but do you mind us asking you some questions?" Dai-chan was just about to say something but I cut him off by giving the policeman a nod.

Dai-chan just looked at me, worried. "I'm fine now. Don't worry bout it" I said with a reassuring smile, and I was not faking it either, I was really okay now having all my friends concern for me was more than enough to make me smile. I went with the policeman while he asked me some questions. I answered all of them honestly.

"There's just one more thing miss," He said. I nodded my head for him to go on. "Well, you see, your parents as you said before, was in the same room as you while you were almost… but we couldn't find them anywhere. We are assuming they ran away after they saw your friend come in. But they did leave a cheque behind in their hurry, and since your parents aren't here, the money rightfully belongs to you now." He said as he handed me the cheque.

I took it from him and looked at it. "We'll track down your parents so please don't worry about anything. I assure you, we will find them." He said with a smile. I smiled backed at him. Then he left. I walked to the living room where all the Miracles were waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Midorin asked. I told him and the others about it all and the cheque."I see…" said Sei-kun. "It's already pretty late. Let's not talk about it anymore." Kuroko said. We all agreed to keep it a secret from the others at school since it would cause trouble if they found out. "Why don't we all stay here for tonight," This time everyone except Momoi nodded their head.

"You guys… thank you." I said with a big smile on my face.

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was stunned speechless now by what they heard happened to the girl who they all thought nothing like that could happen to her. They all turned to look at her only to see her hiding her face in Aomine's T-shirt hands clutching his shirt, trembling. What really stunned them though was Aomine's comforting her with a small gentle smile.

"One month and a half later they found Satsuki's parents bodies over a cliff, having committed suicide." Finish Akashi as he look at Kagami.

Akashi looked at the clock in the locker room than said, "Let's go, its getting late. We still have to stop at the store before it closes," Said Akashi turning to leave.

"He never said what happened to the guy though…" said Koganei as Akashi left. "He's dead. He was executed but before that he was badly injured, I'm sure Akashi-kun had something to do with it..." said Momoi with a pitying look.

"Akashicchi…He saw something bad again…" Kise sighed. "Hai… We can ask him about it later, right now we should go before Akashi-kun gets angry. But, there's one last thing..." Kuroko said as he turned to Fukuda.

"Fukuda-kun, please pay heed to what Akashi-kun said to you, he doesn't say things like that on a whim or anything like that. If I were you, I would withdraw. That's all, good night." He left with the rest following suit, leaving behind a bewildered and very confused Seirin.

**That's it! I don't really know if this is considered rated M but…I don't think it is…Hope you guys enjoyed it! If I forgot to write anything just PM me or review I'll check through my chapters again if it really is missing something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Aomine yawned as he continued to do his stretches. "Why do we have to wake up so early in the morning just to practice?" complained Aomine as Kise pushed his back for him. "Waking up early one in a while is good for you," Kise replied. "It's six in the fucking morning! I need more sleep..." Kise giggled a bit before replying, "Well, looking back on how practice regimes given by Seicchi used to be, I'll say that you'll be able to sleep more than Satcchi's for Touou."

"There's also that! Why is that guy here?!" Pointing at Touou's Basketball Club captain, Wakamatsu, who was stretching not to far away from all of them, "Because it's unfair that you're all reuniting as a team again when you've already have your own individual team. It's even more unfair to our team which is gonna to have our supposedly 'ace' _and_ manager leave us for the tournament, and Momoi-san is also the one who makes the training regimes for everyone." Wakamatsu replied with an annoyed scowl.

Aomine groaned in displeasure, "It's not our damn fault that the old man let's Satsuki make them! I don't see why you have to be here," Wakamatsu's scowl only deepened as he said "It's not like I want to be here, it was your own 'captain' that suggested the idea that we could use the same training regime as you guys, and that if we still didn't believe the regime to be the same, let someone do it with you guys for one day, I was the unlucky one,"

Aomine displeasured look actually started to morphed into slight pity as he looked at him, "Ya got that right, nobody who'd done that guy's training would say that their lucky, he is the devil in disguise when it comes to training," Kise shuddered at the image of the many times the training regime was done by Akashi. "Daicchi! Please don't say that! Those were really unpleasant memories; his training is a total slaughter!" Whine Kise.

"Che, you talking about that is just making me remember it, Ryouta," Wakamatsu was slightly surprised at the familiarity in the way they both called each other. He wanted to point it out but refrained from it, it wasn't his business anyway. Instead he said, "What? It can't be all that bad right?" even though he was starting to slightly doubt it with how both of their reactions were. "You wouldn't be saying that after this," grunted Aomine, shaking his head to get ride of the distasteful memories.

"50 laps around all the courts as warm up, now!" said Akashi as everyone finished warming up. "Oh, Daiki and Ryouta, your training is doubled including this, you shouldn't talk bad about someone behind their backs," he said before taking off. They blanched but nonetheless weren't going to say anything, wanting to not have their training tripled instead. Wakamatsu stood frozen on the spot, still shocked to hear the number of laps needed to be done, and that was just WARM UPS!

That guy's crazy! He thought to himself. "You should get going as well, senpai." He was snapped out of his thoughts by Momoi. He looked at her, she giggled a little, and apparently his disbelief was clear on his face for her to laugh at him. "This is quite normal for them, well.. It's normal if its from Sei-chan" She explained.

"They really are monsters.." he muttered, before he dashed after them. I'll take back what I've said. Aomine was right! This is going to be training from hell! He thought to himself before speeding up some more to catch up with the others.

**Time Skip**

**4 P.M.**

All of them were slumped on the court, huffing for breath. "I-ive never… b-been t-this…tired ever…" panted Wakamatsu. After finishing the laps, they had continuous practices matches of 3 versus 3 which lasted 15 minutes each. Akashi, Murasakibara and Kuroko was on one team while Aomine, Kise and Midorima on another. Wakamatsu only played when Kuroko was too tired and needed to be sub out.

"Sei-chan's training tends to do that to people who'd never done his training before, and even if you have, you'll still end up like that." Momoi said while giving him a bottle of water than gesturing to the others. Wakamatsu greedily drank the water before looking around him. True to her words, the GoM weren't looking much better than him.

Not to far away from him, Kise was slumped on the floor breathing heavily, Kuroko looked like he was going to faint anytime and the rest was also not looking good, even AOMINE! "Haha, it's a good thing that Himecchi isn't here or else it'll be even more brutal.." said Kise while sitting up, having heard their conversation.

"Hm..? I don't think it's that bad," said Momoi with a finger on her chin, thinking. "Hah? Not that bad? Satsuki, are you crazy?" Momoi whipped her head around to see Kuroko and Aomine walking over. "Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun!" She exclaimed. "My whole body ached for _at least a week_ after just _one_ of Seijuro and Hime's training!" He complained. There it was again, Wakamatsu noted the familiarity they had said each others name.

"I always feel dizzy after finishing," added in Kuroko. "Oi, what do you mean feel dizzy! You always faint from exhaustion, sometimes even before it ends!" yelled Aomine. Kuroko pouted slightly and mumbled something before a slight smile appeared on his face.

"I'm glad though," Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Tetsu?" Aomine looked questioningly at him. "I'm glad that we were able to play together and that everyone relied on each other," He explained. "That's because.." Kise trailed off, seemingly thinking back to the first practice match.

**Flashback**

**After The First Practice Match Ended**

"This is not good.." Akashi said with a frown. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What isn't good?" Midorima asked. "There's no team play," he stated like it was the most obvious thing. Everyone blinked once then twice. "Huh?" Everyone said dumbly. Since when did Akashi care about team play?

"Tetsuya was going to point it out as well," Kuroko looked surprised at being addressed but nonetheless confirm what Akashi said. "But, why tell us that now?" asked Kise, though he was grateful to Akashi pointing it out, he wasn't too trilled to play like how they did back in Teiko. "So that I wouldn't make the same mistake again," Everyone's eye widened with shock. Of course they'll be shocked! Akashi admitted he was wrong! That happening was close to never!

"But.. It's fine isn't it, it's not like anyone's gonna say anything 'bout it," says Aomine looking up at the sky. Before Akashi could say anything, Kuroko answered for him, "That's where you're wrong, that already happened before, it was before Christmas last year and everyone got scolded because there was no team play or have you forgotten?"

Everyone furrowed their brows (except for Akashi, Kuroko and Momoi who already knew but kept quiet) and thought before Murasakibara remembered with a 'ah' "Hime-chin was the one who scolded us last year," The others also seemed to have remembered, judging by their expressions.

"That is correct," confirmed Akashi.

"Unless, you want me to tell her about this, you better start showing some team play, it should be easy enough after all, we all used to have it," Before anyone could protest, Akashi said that the next match was going to start. They couldn't do anything but try to put team play into their plays. But, as it turns out, Akashi was right (again), it wasn't as difficult at all. In fact, if it was even possible, they were better than before. From the viewers' point of view (Momoi & Wakamatsu), they looked like they were even having fun. There were even the occasional smile and laughter.

Even if it wasn't going to last, right now this is all that matters, their back to their old selves. Momoi laughed lightly with a bright smile at the thought that passed through her mind. That's right. This is enough for now, those bonds that was created years ago and was shattered during third year that seemed almost beyond fixing was slowly but steadily mending back together.

**Flashback End**

"Even if that was the reason, it's nice to know that everyone still trust each other enough to rely on each other," says Kuroko. "It's too bad you two couldn't be on the same team, you two would've been great together," comments Kise. Aomine smacked him upside the head for it. "Don't make it sound like Tetsu and I used to date!" yelled Aomine.

"Eh?! So mean! It didn't even sound like that at all!" whines Kise. Akashi's whistle stopped the argument from going any further.

"Your all dismissed. Go train by yourself everyone can go back by 6. Today and tomorrow will be the same except, tomorrow you can go back by 6. The last day everyone will train individually until 5," Everyone looked surprised.

"Satsuki, don't forget to go pick up the things I told you to and Wakamatsu-senpai, you can leave if you want, tell your coach to go ahead and use our training regime if you still want to," a slight smirk was playing on Akashi's lips. It seems that he knows just how gruesome his regime was.

"Uh..Ok, than I'll be taking my leave," he said before leaving while thinking to himself, no way am I going to let coach give us this Spartan training!

"Why not play more practice matches, Seicchi?" Ask Kise once Wakamatsu left.

"Practice matches can't help you improve your own individual techniques." Akashi replied. Kise slowly nodded his head and went a different court with a basketball in hand (They all brought a basketball with them). Everyone was about to follow Kise's example when, "Tetsuya, you'll be training with me." Kuroko looked slightly surprised but nonetheless nodded his head and walked over to him.

"What are we going to do, Sei-kun?" questioned Kuroko. "I am going to teach you how to dribble and defend," Kuroko look really surprise. "Why," ask Kuroko. "What do you mean why," Akashi said looking slightly confused.

"Why would you teach me how to do those things? You didn't teach me how to shoot. It was you who taught me misdirection all those years ago. The side effect was I couldn't shot like how normal people could. I'm sure you would never have missed that important fact, but you didn't teach me to how to shoot. I always thought I would never be able to score a point ever in my life before I learned phantom shot. So, why? Why only now? After so many years, you only want to teach me now? Tell me, Sei-kun was it on purpose?" Kuroko pleaded slightly with desperation, hurt and slight betrayal in his eyes.

"…I wonder," muse Akashi while looking up at the sky. "It's true that I knew of the side effects caused by misdirection. But, it definitely wasn't on purpose for me to hurt you. I guess... I just had a feeling that I wasn't the right person to teach you? I, myself don't know the answer. You could say… I have a feeling that now is a good time to teach you." Akashi turned and looked at Kuroko apologetically before continuing.

"It's also just an excuse, an excuse to atone for letting all of us to change so much in middle school. It must have been hard for all of you to watch us change so much right? I had also subconsciously changed into an arrogant being. Stuck in our fantasy, if it weren't for Sora I would've still been stuck in it. Same goes for the others, but they have you to thank, you and that light of yours from Seirin had managed to defeat all of them and brought them back, never completely but more than enough…"

"That's about it; I can't give you a good reason as to why I never taught you how to do those things before, but, I hope you can forgive me, though I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me now," Kuroko was silent for a while.

"Let's start with dribbling," says Kuroko at last. Akashi nodded his head. "And, I could never hate you," he says with a smile. Akashi smiled when he heard that. "Thank you," he said softly.

"It's impossible for you to perfect everything in such a short time span but we're going to do what we can in the mean time," Kuroko nodded his head and they started their training.

**Time Skip: 8 P.M.**

**Pent house's living room**

"Let's go for a swim!" exclaimed Kise. His exclamation was so loud and sudden it startled everyone. "W-wha? If ya wanna swim go by yourself.." Said Aomine before he turned to face the couch and went back to sleep. "Eh?! Wake up! I don't wanna go by myself! It's more fun if everyone's there! Wake up!" Kise whines loudly next to Aomine's ear.

"Gah! Alright! Alright! Just get away from my ear!" Shout Aomine while getting up. "Yeah, how about you guys?" Ask Kise. "I've to politely decline, I'm very content reading here and I don't wish to go for a swim." Say Kuroko without looking up from his book. "Eh?! Come on Tetsucchi! It'll be fun!" "No thank you,"

"If Tetsu can say no than I'll also say no," Say Aomine lying back down on the couch. "No! We're going to go for a swim! You guys are going to come!" Argues Kise very loudly, starting an argument between the three of them.

Midorima sighs and put down his book. "Those three can't go a day without being so loud." chipped Murasakibara all the while biting on a lollipop. "Ryouta still isn't at his pike; he can get much louder if memories serve right." Say Akashi while his eyes scan the pile of paperwork in his hand. "I can't even read in peace," Midorima sighs again.

"Why don't you try to stop them?" Say Momoi walking over to them with No.2 in her arms. "Stop them? There's no way to stop them," Scowled Midorima. "There are, for example why don't you play a piece on the piano for us," Stated Akashi. Midorima frowned, "I don't think that'll stop them from being so loud,"

"I think it will," adds in Murasakibara. "Think of it as practice then, Shintaro. If it doesn't stop them from being loud, it still serves as practice," Midorima's frown only deepened, but thought that Akashi was right, after all, he has been rather busy lately and haven't had the chance to practice...

"We're also eager to hear you play," says Momoi. Midorima huffs and says a fine before getting up and walking to the grand piano. He thought for a piece that he would like to play. He looked to his left and saw that it was a full moon; the moonlight was illuminating the piano and him since the lights weren't on at that part of the room as to conserve energy.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and started to play. As he continued to play, the arguing stopped as everyone closed their eyes, enjoying the music. When it finally ended, he opened his eyes. There were sounds of clapping, he looked around and saw that all of them saved for Aomine (but even he had a slight smile) was clapping. "That was great! What's the piece called?" Ask Kise.

"Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor _"Quasi una fantasia", _Op.27, No. 2 or popularly known as the Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Van Beethoven," Answer Midorima. "That was a marvelous performance, I thoroughly enjoyed it," praised Akashi. Than the praising kept coming from everyone, even Aomine praised him once or twice. Of course, this made him flustered. Which gave everyone a round to tease him until they all went to their separate rooms to get some rest.

**TBC**

**I'm sorry for the late update! I just had a hard time writing this chapter, nothing really came to mind for it so… ya.. Hope I didn't bore readers away with this chapter because I think I kinda bored myself writing this lol.. Next chapter will be updated much faster! Promise!**

**Here's an Omake, I always wanted to try doing one.. This is my first time doing it so.. please be nice . Hopefully it's not that bad..**

**Omake**

Midorima panted heavily as they finished the practice match. His lucky item, a chocolate bar was next to him as he sat down in the middle of the court. "Here, drink this," Momoi said as she came over to him, handing him a bottle of water. He said a brief thank you before gulping the contents of the bottle.

"Eh? Midorin doesn't have his lucky item for today?" Ask Momoi looking around questioningly. Midorima sat the bottle down and raised a brow at her. "Of course I do, it's a chocolate bar by the way," He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then.. where is it?" She asked while looking around. "It's right…here…" he said looking at the spot that was occupied by his lucky item not long ago. He quickly slipped into panic as he couldn't find it. He looked around until he finally saw _it.. _being eaten by Murasakibara!

"No! My lucky item!" He shouted despairingly. Animated tears were trailing down his face. Momoi only sweat dropped and patted his back comfortingly.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara was happily eating on the chocolate bar he found.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize for my extremely late update. I have been so busy with my schoolwork that I feel like that's all I do everyday (especially Chinese =.=) and some other issues.. So I apologize deeply for the long awaited update (bows). I won't promise when I'll post chapters (again) since I have no idea when I will update again, BUT I will definitely update.. So I think that's about everything, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

Aomine yawned as he walked out of his room. He blinked once, than again at what he saw. There in the living room, were at least 18 knee length stacks of what looked like paperwork and in the middle of the all were Midorima, Kuroko and Momoi scribbling away from them. But what was even more surprising to him was, Akashi sleeping on the couch.

"It isn't like Seijuro to leave his paperwork to others," Aomine whispered as he squatted next to Momoi and took a handful of paperwork from a stack to read. "It isn't," Kuroko replies even as he didn't looked up from the paperwork. "I'm guessing he was pulling an all nighters again?" questions Aomine with narrowed eyes as he finally looked at Akashi closely, he had shadows under his eyes and he looked a tad bit paler than usual and the fact that he hasn't been woken up by them talking in itself already, meant that he was really tired, after all, Akashi is known for being a _very_ light sleeper that would wake up at the slightest sound.

"We managed to force him to get some rest about 5 minutes ago," Momoi confirmed his suspicion. Aomine only sighs and mutters "and to think he always lectures us to take care of our health, he should listen to himself sometimes," the others made sounds to show that they agree with him.

"How much more work is there?" Questions Aomine as he got to his feet. This time, it was Midorima who answered, "Not much, this is the last of it, Seijuro managed to finish most of it already,"

"How come there's so much of it? Sei rarely leaves it till there's so much to be done."

"I suspect Seijuro took time off work to train for the Winter Cup, and since it's almost the end of the year, there's more work to do than usual," says Midorima. "Hmm…"

"Now, go away," Momoi made shuing motions with her hands at Aomine. "I get it, I get it, I'm getting in your ways, I'm going to get breakfast," says Aomine with a wave.

"Ryou-kun and Atsushi-kun are making breakfast for the rest of us, why don't you wake Sei-kun and both of you go have breakfast while we finish up here," advised Kuroko, Aomine grumbles but walks over to Akashi to wake him up. As he bent down to wake him up, he notices that there was a furrow in Akashi's eyebrows. Aomine raised one of his eyebrow it was rare for Akashi to have a nightmare. He shook Akashi's shoulders.

Akashi stirred than he slowly opened his eyes, before blinking a few times to clear away the sleepiness. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare or something…" inquires Aomine. Aomine grew serious at Akashi's expression, dare he say, Akashi appeared _uneasy_, which always means bad news. "What is it?" demands Aomine. The other three in the room looked at them, "What going on in here?" Five heads turned to the kitchen entrance where Kise and Atsushi stood, looking at them in confusion.

"Akashi had a nightmare and he seemed uneasy with it I think, so I asked him what's wrong," answers Aomine looking expectantly at Akashi for his response. The others followed suite and stared at Akashi.

Akashi only shook his head, his reply made their stomachs churn in an unpleasant way, "I'm not sure if that was really a dream, it seemed too realistic to be one, yet, it seemed too unimaginable to be real. But, there was that with Tetsuya's teammate, it is highly likely it is connected to the dream. Like a piece of the puzzle that would help us solve it. I can't say that it absolutely will happen… but I have this gut feeling it will all happen…soon."

…silence…

"…What did you see the other night? And… what was the dream about?" asks Midorima. Everyone prepared for the worst. But, nothing could have prepared for what next came out of Akashi's mouth; they were all left breathless with their hearts racing and their blood coursing with dread.

"It was…"

**Break time**

"Is everyone going tomorrow?" Kise questioned during one of their break time, it was the first time someone spoke since that morning after Akashi's revelation aside from the orders given by Akashi. The others only stared at him. "Go where?" asks Murasakibara. Kise fidgeted slightly and downcast his eyes at his feet, "Uh, you know… the cemetery…" he said the last part so softly everyone had to strain their ears to hear it.

"Of course," says Momoi softly after comprehending what Kise was talking about. He looked up and stared at the others, only seeing them nod their heads silently. Every one looking solemn, he was already regretting ever asking that question when the answer was obvious.

"Let's go as a group after practice tomorrow," Kuroko says to everyone. "What about Hime-chin?" inquires Atsushi. "Don't worry about her, she'll be there, I'll fill her in on what I told you today." Akashi answered.

"I can't believe it's been a year already…" muses Momoi.

"Time flies doesn't it?" Kuroko states more than asks. Nobody said anything; they were all lost in rainbow colored heads entered through the cemetery gates and walked down a path that had fewer graves lining it compared to the rest, at the end of it was a grand looking grave covered by white marble, a female silhouette was already standing in front of it.

**Next Day**

Akashi walked past the silhouette while the others stopped side by side with her. Akashi laid the bouquet of chrysanthemum next to the pink carnations laid before by the girl. He looked up at the words engraved into the marble for a moment before walking back to the rest. They prayed in silence and just stood there even after they were done for a long while. The silence was only broken when the girl glanced to the side and questioned Akashi.

"What is it?" asked the girl. There was no reply for a while.

"Let's go indoors before I tell you," Akashi turned and walked back down the path they came from, she only nodded before jogging up to him and linking hands with him, the others behind them.

**TBC**

**What do you think? I'm sorry about how short and boring it is, inspiration struck me halfway through the chapter and I had to erase everything I wrote before D: The next chapter I think will be longer and maybe more interesting. **


End file.
